


Chronicle of a Super Soldier

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's gone to a business meeting and it's lasted longer than he had thought, leaving Steve alone amongst all of the different equipment, but Tony has left Steve one thing, a laptop, and Steve decides to record a special message for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronicle of a Super Soldier

Steve was alone in the large mansion filled with gadgets and devices, wondering around aimlessly, such behaviour that resembled a lost puppy. He would tentatively brush his fingertips along the walls, just in case Tony had wired some sort of touch screen tech within them, he didn’t want to activate anything. Being alone for such a long time in such a huge place had left him practically confined, as odd as it sounded. He wasn’t allowed to touch anything, well he was prohibited but he didn’t want to destroy anything, so he was confined by his own cautiousness. 

There was one thing he did know how to use and that was the laptop that Tony had left him. It was a polished, slick, navy blue with stars on it. Tony had crafted it especially for Steve’s use, matching his usual attire. If Tony Stark knew one thing, it was how to do things with style. He had been using it for the last couple of days now that Tony was away on a business trip. It seemed far longer than he had first anticipated, negotiations were tough and a particular firm he wanted to take over was not cooperating so he had to stay until everything had settled. It was a shame that it was abroad, if Tony had known this then he would’ve taken Steve with him, but alas, he had thought the super soldier would’ve been far too into his own work to even care about it. It’s true, Steve had other work to do but he did care about Tony and his work at the same time. Although it was difficult for him to fully comprehend business politics, he would’ve tried to learn.

Steve spent his time going through mission reports but with the lack of crime to deal with (which was somewhat of a relief) it meant that he didn’t have much to do. Training in the gym, watching baseball and going on the laptop were his only means of entertainment and unwinding without Tony there to help soothe him. Yet another quirky habit Steve had was massaging Tony’s shoulders as soon as they had finished a meeting or training session. Seeing the look of satisfaction, hearing him purr with bliss was enough to make his heart melt. That wide-spread grin would always make his heart beat just that bit faster and lately he had missed that feeling, now that Tony was away, he had found it hard to relax, even though he wasn’t necessarily doing much. 

Back to the laptop, he had it turned on, and usually he would end up playing solitaire to occupy himself; solitaire and a nice cold beer with the background noise of baseball highlights accompanying him. He couldn’t stand silence; he needed some sort of noise to reassure him that all was well. Usually Tony would be that noise that he would swat at constantly, asking him time after time to stop, but now without him, he had to make do with what he had. This time he thought he would try something different. He had seen Tony leave video messages countless times using a program that he had developed and he did really miss Tony and it was finally time for him to show that.   
He hovered the cursor over the icon and clicked it, then pressed what he had deemed the record button. A small red circle then appeared on the screen and he saw himself, along with a picture of Tony next to it, dressed in a suit and looking at the screen with that suave expression of his. So his message would be sent to Tony, he was certain of that now. 

He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, “I wonder if this is working... Ah. Yeah, I guess it is.” He said as he noticed the little green bars move up and down as he spoke, so it was detecting his voice. 

He smiled almost nervously, not knowing how to act in front of a camera, though being on stage was far different. He had been filmed before and he was just as awkward. “So Tony, you’ve been away for a long time now. A couple of weeks right? Geez, it’s been a long time.” His eyes diverted from the screen, being unable to look at how nervous he was, it was uncomfortable to watch, “I’ve been training, trying not to break any of your thingy-ma-bobs.” He realised he was rambling already and he had only just started recording, 

“Truth is, Tony, I guess I miss the company. It’s not the same here without you, I didn’t know you’d be gone for this long and now that we’ve gotten so close... I suppose... I miss you by my side. I know you’re busy, don’t feel bad, no no, that’s not what I want. I’m proud that you’re actually doing some work over there, but I just... I just miss you okay?” He stopped, sighing deeply to himself and carding his fingertips through his hair as he pushed it back, looking at the small camera with a saddened expression, “I love you Tony. I hope everything goes well...” He trailed off, almost hesitantly ending the message. He looked at the screen, sighing again, “Well that’s all.” He finished, dragging the cursor to the small square button labelled ‘delete’ but suddenly he heard, 

“I miss you too, Steve.” 

He jumped. 

His eyes widened and he watched the picture that he thought was still, begin to move. Seeing that broad grin and watching Tony’s eyes peer over his glasses in that smooth manner. Instantly Steve’s face flushed until it was a bright pink,

“I... Tony!?” He said in disbelief. 

“I was wondering why you were calling me; it’s pretty late over here, is it the afternoon over there?” 

“Y-yes...” He blinked again, so basically he had just confessed that all live to him, he was going to at least re-do it before sending it to him but now Tony had heard him prattling on. 

“What’s the matter Cap, you look shocked.” Tony said as he removed his sunglasses, “I’m taking a break here anyway.” 

“I... I thought it was recording.” 

“You must’ve pressed the wrong button, goof.” He said as he shook his head, he couldn’t help but chuckle at Steve’s inability to use technology but it was endearing and amused him at the same time. 

“They all look the same!” Steve attempted to justify his actions but in a way, he was happy that Tony had heard him and had heard everything.   
“They don’t but... It’s okay. I’ll teach you when I get back.” 

“Speaking of which...”

“I’ll be home in 2 days.” Tony said, 

“Two days...” Steve replied, lowering his voice slightly, 

“Hey, it’ll go faster than you think.” 

“I know... Just the thought I suppose.” Steve said, looking away for a moment then looking back at Tony, 

“Listen... I can’t stay right now, but now you know how to use this, how about we watch a movie or something later? Will that make up for it?”   
“Wait... We can watch movies?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Yeah of course, it’s like this, we see each other and I can share what I’m watching.” 

Steve smiled, nodding with an impressed look, though Tony’s technology never ceased to amaze him, his eyes lit up at the prospect of spending time with Tony, even though they weren’t together, there really was nothing that could stand in the way of them being with one another. “Sure, so... A couple of hours okay?” 

“I’ll set everything up from here so you can’t mess it up, okay Cap?”

“I won’t mess it up but... Okay.” He said, remembering that he did mess up the recording, so it would be better to let Tony handle this. 

“Sure. I’m going now okay?” He Tony said, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen too, he savoured every second he could even though it was through the camera, the sight of those bright blue eyes sent shivers down his spine. As much as he wanted to stay, he was being called, his phone was vibrating loudly on the desk that was next to him. 

“Okay. I’ll speak to you later.” Steve said with a warm smile, 

“And Cap?” 

“Yeah Tony..?”

“I love you too.” He said with a cheeky smile before the connection closed. A beaming smile was plastered over Steve’s face as he touched his hand lightly on the screen and sighed happily, shutting the laptop and looking at the screen at the match, though he wasn’t paying much attention at all and to him it was all white noise; his mind was far too preoccupied; buzzing with excitement for the time that they’d spend together later, as well as the last words that Tony had said, leaving a sweet taste in his mouth.   
“I love you Tony.” He mumbled, folding his arms happily.


End file.
